


A very pleasant afternoon

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Democracy totally turns him on [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Decoy!Sabé, Democracy totally turns Obi-wan on, Dom!Sabé, F/M, Happy AU, Light Dom/sub, Not very plotty, Oral Sex, Post-clones war, Sub!Obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Obi-wan spent the morning naked in Sabé's bed listening to her give a speech in the Senate. And now Sabé is home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofRoyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/gifts).



> I found a very pleasant prompt on goddessofroyalty tumblr and this is the result. It's only logic that this work is dedicated to them.
> 
> And if you have a tumblr, come say hello, I'm gabriel4sam there too!

A weight leaving the bed woke Obi-wan.

“Hmprf?” he said, very articulately.  

“Sleep” the command came with a very low tone and a kiss against his shoulder.

Exhaustion, the good kind, made his muscles heavy so he obeyed and let sleep him take him again.

It was the sun who woke him a second time when it succeed in going high enough to shine through the window despite the buildings in the way. The apartment was high in one of Coruscant biggest towers, but not on top, for discretion’s reason.

_The speech!_

Sabé’s speech to the Senate. He checked. No time to go the Senate to hear the speech from the Jedi’s booth. Naked as the day he was born, he got out of the bed, searched the proper channel on the holonet, and went back to the nest of covers and sheets to listen.

-“ _We need to ensure climate-friendly energy for citizens and businesses all across the galaxy and to ensure that growth in a secure, affordable way…_ ” Sabé was already talking.

The speech was a common effort: Sabé, the Naboo’s advisers, the all Senate commission dedicated to energy, and Padmé in secret communications. Padmé who was furious to not be there instead of Sabé.

“Nine months pregnant people wanting to hide it to the galaxy can’t go around putting their pregnant person all over the holonet” Sabé had said, not very nicely, before sending Padmé to Naboo.

Why Padmé and Anakin insisted to keep it a secret with four children, nearly five, and Anakin playing stay-at-home dad, was a mystery to Obi-wan, Sabé, and all the people in the secret. Sabé pretended it probably aroused them but Obi-wan really tried to avoid thinking of his brother and the word arouse in the same sentence, thank you very much.

Sabé, in her Padmé persona, was still talking: “ _Using energy more wisely and developing new energies, there are not only a way to prevent repetition of the terrible ecological catastrophe of Uchee, it will also create new jobs and growth._ "

She was much more interested in ecological problems than Padmé herself and many times Obi-wan had found her busy with rapports about circles of sustainability for a project or another, so he was happy she could impersonate the Senator on that day.

The speech was long, powerful, moving and intelligent. She always refused to take people by the sentiments or to appeal to their instincts.

“We’re sentient beings, not mindless beasts. People should use their brains more often.”

His head had found her pillow and he watched her, admired her, let her words flow over him. That was brilliant, that was an appeal to a better world and there was a fire in her eyes that the impressive make-up, destined to help conceal her true identity, couldn’t hide. That was a woman building a better world, word after word. He smiled, and pushed his face in the pillow to breathe the herbal scent of her perfume.

He stayed here after the speech, content to nap and to let his body store energy for the days to come. He didn’t have this luxury often and made only a quick trip to the kitchen, coming back to bed with an infusion of some sort of berries and some fruits that he eat in bed.

He couldn’t stop a blush when he remarked the restraints on the headboard, still there from their night, and after a second of hesitation he took off the leggings he had put for his kitchen expedition to try for another nap.

 Years after the war and he still had nightmares and some sort of chronic fatigue that went with them, but he had sleep profoundly the night before, because the way his lover had demanded everything from him and exhausted him enough to make bad dreams stay away.

He fell asleep again without really meaning it but suddenly there was a presence and the noise of fabric.

Sabé, still in full Senator Amidala regalia, lustrous red Naboo lace, dark silk with so many embroideries you couldn’t be sure of the colour of said silk and complicated crown in some strange stone, in a deep gold colour. She closed the holonet that was now depicting the speech of a Wookie senator.

-“Did you listen to me?”

-“Of course, I did. And you were glorious, my lady.”

Obi-wan smiled, turning between the sheets and his smile grew when he heard the hitch in her breathing when she realized he was naked. He had the habits of covering himself just after love, because you never know when duty will call.

Something predatory passed on her face.

-“Well, perhaps I should have a reward, then.” She didn’t need to say more. Her speech had ignited something in him. Yes, she was lovely, but that was the fire and the dedication in her soul that had ensnared Obi-wan and he took no time getting out of the bed, kneeling naked at Sabé feet and pushing all the disguise of Senator Amidala on her tights.

-“Don’t you want me to take all that down?” She whispered.

-“No. No, keep it, please.” There was so many fabric in the way, the four traditional skirts that meant something in Naboo traditions but he couldn’t remember what, didn’t care, and there was some silky pants and then, there, finally, her skin and smell. He pushed down the pants, only far enough, but that was still not practical enough for what he had in mind and he pushed her until she could lean on the high foot of the bed and have support when he finally, finally, put his mouth where he wanted.

Her hands wrapped themselves in his hair and she pulled, a sigh in her voice. She was no shy in taking what she wanted from him and she used her hold on him to push and pull, riding his mouth. She threw her head back, moaning, and the noise of her head against the hard wood of the bed turned him on more, making him intensify his efforts. He was hard but needed his two hands to keep all those skirts out of the way and couldn’t even caress her tights. That was better: she preferred when he used only her mouth, called him silver tongue often in public with a laugh in her voice that hinted the true sense of her words. He moaned against her when she started panting.

-“Perfect mouth. Perfect tongue. Never letting you use it for anything other, never letting you go,” Sabé murmured and it didn’t sound like a menace but like a pledge.

When she fell on the bed, legs shaking from an intense orgasm, she pulled him toward her, pushing him against the sheet, leaned in, pushing his mouth open with her tongue, kissed him with hunger. His mouth and his beard were wet from her and his glaze seemed blurry, in the way she could only obtain of him in their best nights. She needed two tries to find her voice.

-“What’s your safe word, dear?”

Obi-Wan hummed, something without meaning.

-“With words, Obi-Wan. Do you remember your safe word?”

-“Hyperspace, m’lady.”

-“Very good.”

She reached the padded manacles and closed them on his hands.

She kept the full regalia all afternoon.


End file.
